Attack on Buffet
by Lord Roy
Summary: WhyBuffet and crew are thrown into the world of Attack on Titan. This will be a four chapter thrill ride, the first chapter will be boring because it sets up most of characters. Enjoy and shout out the everyone mentioned in the fanfic and everyone subbed to WhyBuffet, he creates great content, can't wait to see him grow as a youtuber. Enjoy :)
1. Boring Setup

WhyBuffet was sitting at the food court with Dead Diligent and Keemstar when a young boy entered holding a book. Buffet had never seen this boy before and thought he looked rather cute. A small blush came to his face when he thought of rather dirty things involving him and the boy. He wish he could get a good look at his face but his head was stuck inside this book.

"What are you reading." This made Buffet jump because he was very lost in his thoughts, but he could tell the voice belonged to Diligent.

"Hentai" said the boy. Buffet was shocked.

A small silence.

"What's your name?" said Keemstar.

"Aaric" said the boy. What a cute name is what Buffet thought to himself.

"Well Aaric, you're a stupid nigger" said Keemstar "Infact…" Infact was bad word to come out of Keem's mouth, that meant he was going to do/say something so stupid that it would make everyone mad at him, Keemstar was the most offensive of the 105th trainees.

Keemstar stood up and yelled "EVERYONE TYPE IN THE CHAT, AARIC IS A STUPID NIGGER." Lord Roy stood up instantly.

"How?" said Roy.

"What do you mean how?" said Keem.

"How do we type in the chat? What the hell is a chat? I'm just worried about killing titans and not di-" He was cut of Keem.

"SHUT UP IDIOT, I will dox and sue you for slandering me."

"What even is a nigg-"

"SIT DOWN" said Keem.

Roy sat down and moments later so did Keem because their instructor, KidLitKat (insert weeb symbols here), has been watching this ordeal in the doorway of the food court.

"Come with me Daniel Keem, others, please report to the assembly location, it is time to reveal the top 10 cadets of the 105th trainees." said Kat. Senor stood up.

"...It has been 2 weeks, how could we already be don-" said Senor.

"Well…" explained Kat. "Lord Roy was thrown all these ideas in the livestream, so he wants to skip to the important parts that were requested."

"What the fu-" started Senor.

"Happy you understand, now everyone report to the assembly location." said Kat.

Buffet could not stop looking at Aaric's ass. Aaric could not stop peeking glances at Buffet, he was in love with the boy but he did not think Buffet would return the feelings.

"ALRIGHT"

Both boys did not even know they were at the location.

"Now we begin revealing the top 10 cadets" explained Kat. "Number 10…Senor!" Applause was heard. "Number 9…Dead Diligent!" More applause. "Number 8...HumidGamer!" Even more applause. "Number 7...Lord Roy!" Running out of things to explain applause with. "Number 6...Keemstar!" Booing was heard. "Number 5...Aaric!" Clapping was heard, cheering from Buffet.

"Number 4...Buffet" Applause, cheering from Aaric. "Number 3...Harambe!" A loud roar of applause was heard, that turned into a chant that yelled "DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!", once the cheering stopped, Kat continued. "Number 2...Renandal!" Cheering was heard. "Finally, the time has come...Number 1...Hajime Isayama!" Cheering was heard, and Buffet swore he heard someone yelling "You killed Erwin!" until a loud bang was heard in the distance.

"Oh no...EVERYONE REPORT TO TROST PREPARED TO FIGHT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" yelled Kat. Conversations erupted until Kat yelled "NOW" at the top of her lungs and everyone rushed to grab their gear.


	2. Stuff Actually Happens

Buffet was shocked when he heard the wall was breached. He was even more shocked when they were told the survey corps were not present and the 105th had to go out and fight the titans.

Keemstar claimed he would kill all the titans for slandering his walls, everyone knew he would die first. Everyone got very mad at him, especially Harambe. Harambe swore he would take Keemstar into his pit and kill him when he got the chance. Before they knew it they were thrust into battle and were flying into combat. When they landed on a building, Buffet was tapped on the back.

"Hey man, where do you live?" said whats up.

"Why do you need to kno-" before he could finish that sentence, whats up was grabbed by a titan. Even though he asked for his address like a stalker, Buffet went to go save him. Buffet heard a scream as he slashed into the titan's nape. Buffet was shocked when he looked a whats up laying on the ground, bit in half. Buffet went to his body and was shocked when he was still alive.

"Before I die..please tell me where you live." said whats up in his last breaths.

"123 go fuck yourself lane" is what he heard just before he died, he died with a smile on his face knowing Buffet's "address."

This was the first time Buffet dealt with death, so he was very moved. He thought of seeing his friends in this situation, bit in half, laying there dead before him. Roy, Harambe, Senor, Dead Diligent...Aaric. His thoughts were stopped as someone spoke to him.

"There was nothing you could do." He decided the voice belonged to Aaric.

"I know"

"Buffet...t-there has been something I want to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Do you lik-" before he could finish, they heard a scream coming from the distance, they nodded at each other and flew towards the scream. They were shocked at what they saw when they located the scream. Senor was hanging by his right leg in the mouth of a titan. Before they could react they saw Roy flying towards the titan. He slashed the titan's eyes, blinding it. The titan then bit off Senor's leg and swatted blindly at where he thought Senor was, the titan made contact with Senor's shoulder, which obviously broke the shoulder. Roy then flew down, picked up Senor and then flew away yelling "Finish it off! I'm gonna find help!" So they did just that, but as they killed it, they saw Harambe coming down for the kill. Harambe was angry that Aaric stole his kill, so he did what he does every time he is "mad" at someone. He takes them by the leg and drags them around. Harambe does not hurt them, it is just to show his anger as a joke.

As Harambe was doing his little joke to Aaric, a member of the Military Police was watching this happen.

"That gorilla is trying to kill that boy! I have to shot him!" yelled the MP member as he reached for his gun.

"NO!" yelled Buffet. "IT IS JUST A JOK-" too late. Harambe was shot in the chest. "YOU JUST SHOT HARAMBE FOR NO REASON, IT WAS A JOKE."

"What have I done…" was the MP's last words. He jumped off the building and just before he hit the ground, he shot himself. Buffet was content with this, but then flew down to Aaric and Harambe.

"Harambe…?" said Aaric with tears flowing down his face.

"A-Aaric" said Harambe weakly.

"What is it Harambe?" He was crying even more, Buffet started to cry too.

"Whenever you want to remember me…" Harambe coughed up blood. "Just take your dick out and exclaim Dicks out for Harambe!" That was his last words. Harambe closed his eyes and entered the afterlife.

Roy then flew down and took in the scene.

"What happened?" said Roy.

"Harambe was shot by an idiot when he did his drag joke to Aaric, that fool thought Aaric was in danger and shot Harambe, killing him." said Buffet.

"Oh my" was all Roy could say.

"Is Senor...dead?" asked Aaric suddenly.

"I don't know...when I took him to urgent care he was still breathing but I don't know if someone could survive such injuries." was Roy's response.

"K-K-KILLER KEEEEEMSTAAAAAAR!" was heard in the distance.

The trio knew what this meant and flew towards Keemstar's battle cry.

As they were flying towards Keem, Roy was grabbed by a titan that appeared randomly behind a building. Roy cut out of the titan's hand just before it could eat him, but then fell to the ground breaking his legs. Then Aaric killed the titan. Since Roy's legs were broken he could not get away in time, the titan's body fell on top of Roy's legs, which caused great pain. Roy passed out and Aaric flew down to Roy.

"Fly ahead. I'm going to help him." yelled Aaric.

"Stay safe." was Buffet's response as he flew towards Keemstar's battle cries.


	3. Shock

After leaving Aaric with Roy, Buffet started to break down. He could have never imagined anything like this. Seeing his friends be killed and injured in front of him. He then saw a group of soliders fighting up ahead, so he decided to go and help out. There were three men against seven titans. The group consisted of Dead Diligent, Arthur, Moonman, and now Buffet.

Moonman acted as bait and turnt the titans around so their napes were facing the other three. The three jumped off the building and killed a titan each narrowing it down to four on four. As the mindless titans started to turn around to the other three, this gave Moonman a chance to kill a titan, then to regroup with the gang making it a three on four fight in their favor. Before they could devise a plan, a taller titan reached out and grabbed moonman by his head.

"Triple K!" is all moonman could scream out before the titan snapped his neck and then ate his body.

Dead Diligent with his top ten awareness, took this as a chance to kill the titan. Arthur was enraged because Moonman was one of his only friends so he clenched his fist and went down to attack the two titans.

Arthur killed one but then was swatted by the other out of midair, breaking his spine.

Dead Diligent then flew down and was also grabbed by the titan. Buffet would not allow another one of his friends to be killed,he cut off the titan's hand before flying around it's neck and slashing the back of it, successfully avenging Arthur's death.

The two said no words to each other. They did not have time because they heard another.

"K-K-KILLEEEEER KEEEEEEEEEEMSTAAAAAAAR" in the distance and they started to fly in it's direction.

On the journey to the cry they were dumbfounded by what they saw. So many dead comrades, and not chewed or dismembered, but slashed, stabbed and cut all across their bodies. Too many people to name.

"H-How...could this happen…" is all Dead Diligent had to say.

"I...I have no idea." was the honest response from Buffet.

He had no words and this lead them both to drop their guard. As they were stuck in their shock, an abnormal jumped up and grabbed Dead Diligent out of the air..

Buffet turned around and looked down to see an abnormal titan with Diligent's head sticking out of it's mouth.

"RUN!" yelled Dead Diligent just before his head was bit off by the titan.

Buffet could not turn around until he saw the abnormal turn towards him. He flew as fast as he could. He then knew he would soon run out of gas and had one blade left, literally one, not one set of blades, just one. So he made a sharp turn out of the long path he was flying through the whole time. Which cause the abnormal to do a sharp turn and get stuck in between the buildings. Buffet took this chance and sliced the titan's nape. This broke his last blade.

Buffet then flew on top of a building and saw people flying in the distance. He flew towards the people.

With the last of his gas, he landed on the building where the other people were.

"I SHOULD END YOU NOW FOR SLANDERING ME" yelled Keemstar.

"Just do it already." was Humid's response.

Buffet watched in horror as Keemstar lifted his blade and slashed Humid multiple times. Why? Why is he doing this? Is he insane...well he is. I knew he could not be trusted. That was Buffet's train of thought until Keemstar looked in his direction.

"Are you going to slander me too, WhyBuffet?"

"Keem, did you...kill...all those people?"

"They slandered me."

"You are insa-" Buffet stopped himself and took in the situation. He had no blades and no gas and Keem had killed countless people and was armed.

"You were saying?"

Buffet was now scared shitless "N-Nothing."

"What were you about to call me?"

Buffet then had an idea, if he got Keemstar to do his "battle cry", someone would come and help.

"K-Keem."

"Yes."

"What were you yelling before."

"K-K-KIIIIIILLEEEEER KEEEEEEEMSTAAAAAAAR!" That was easy.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." said Keem.

Buffet saw someone flying towards them.

"W-What is it?"

"What were you gonna call me?"

They are close enough to save him now. "Insane."

"That's it!" Keemstar put his blade above Buffet's chest.


	4. Finale

Once Buffet had left, Aaric began to cut away the part of the titan's body that was on top of Roy's legs. With his cutting, and the fading away of the titan's flesh, it took Aaric about ten seconds to cut Roy out. He then saw how serious the injury was. One of Roy's legs was bent in the wrong direction, exposing some of the bone, the other leg was not bleeding, but he could tell it was shattered just by touching it. Aaric did his best to relocate the fucked up leg then wrapped it up in cloth. Lucky for Roy, they were very close to the wall and he could get him to safety.

It was a very slow fly to the wall, because if he flew fast, he would hurt Roy even more. Once he reached the top of the wall an urgent care member took the passed out Roy.

"Will he be alright?" asked Aaric

"I don't know, he has lost a lot of blood…" was her response.

"Go back to battle, we will take care of your friend." was the next thing she said.

"Thank you…" said Aaric just before he flew off the wall back into battle.

Aaric had no idea where to go next. He needed to find Buffet...but how? He then saw a group fighting an abnormal titan. The group contained Bugs Bunny, HumidGamer and now Aaric. Before Aaric could even think Bugs Bunny was dead, but he regrouped with Humid and Humid decided to distract the abnormal by flying away and letting it follow him. Aaric did not agree with this, but Humid did it anyways. Humid told Aaric to wait here until he got back. Humid would never come back.

About after five minutes of trying to decided if Senor and Roy were dead or alive, Aaric heard "K-K-KIIIILLEEEEER KEEEEEEEMSTAAAAAAAR!" rather close and decided it was time to go and he flew towards it.

As he approached he saw Keemstar on top of Buffet...was Buffet taken? No, Keemstar then stabbed Buffet and Aaric let out a sound he didn't even know he could produce. In a flash Aaric flew down and killed Keemstar in one swing, with tears falling down his face.

After Aaric made sure that rat Keemstar was dead, he saw HumidGamer lying dead on the other side of the building. After he took that in he looked down to see Buffet lookout at him.

"B-Buffet!" said Aaric "I-I'm gonna save you …" He began to cry even more.

"No...I'm never gonna…." Buffet coughed weakly.

"Never gonna what?! What is it…" Aaric was surprising himself with how distraught he was.

"Never gonna….stick my…wet dick inside of you…"

Aaric face grew a dark shade of red. "W-What?"

"Aaric...I love...you"

"Buffet…I do too"

"Aaric...kiss me goodbye…"

"N-No, I don't need to cause I'm gonna save you!"

A titan the approached the pair.

"Aaric...leave now…"

"N-No"

The titan was very close and Aaric knew he had to leave. So Aaric pressed his lips against Buffet's and then flew away. Aaric watched in horror as the titan picked up Buffet. Buffet was smiling with tears running down his face. He made eye contact with Aaric until the titan turned him around and bit him half, killing him and ending his suffering. Aaric let out the most distraught scream ever heard then blacked out.

When Aaric woke up in the infirmary, he cursed that he was alive. So many of his friends had died. Harambe, Moonman, Arthur, Dead Diligent, Bugs Bunny, Humid Gamer...Buffet. He does not even know if Roy and Senor are dead or not. So many others are probably dead too. Aaric then feeling weak, fell back to sleep. He dreamed of the moment when Buffet died, and will for the rest of his short, sad life.


End file.
